mirodarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alekim Astrolith
Alekim Astrolith is a human artificer and alchemist. He joined the party in Richbank after witnessing their final battle against Dante and his giant. History Early Life Alekim is the son of Magnus and Juniper Astrolith. The Astrolith family is a well-respected family of scholars, diplomats and magic practitioners in the city of Richbank. The family is also highly pacifist and looked down on the traditional Richbank Grand Tournaments. However, Alekim took a great interest in the tournament at a young age and would constantly sneak in to watch the tournament each year. Alekim was scolded and lectured by his parents discouraging his aspirations of becoming a fighter or adventurer. Because of this Alekim was pressured into a life of study. Eventually he chose the path of artificery and alchemy, which is parents were very proud of him for. In Alekim's mind, he hoped that his skills in the field could lend into adventuring down the road. As Alekim got increasingly more knowledgable in the field, the more he realised how much magic is shunned in the world. Practicing wizards would get banished from Richbank, exiled in wizard towers and secret lairs. Alekim grew depressed and drunk as he took up work in a tavern and a cellar. One day he witnessed a brawl take place in his tavern and in an effort to break up the fight, Alekim unleashed a vile of alchemical fire and burned down the tavern. Alekim was arrested for the destruction of Richbank property. He was bailed out by Rebecca "Becky" Stormwind, a high ranking member of the Brotherhood Of The Hearth. She recruited him into the Brotherhood and Alekim ran away from Richbank to travel the world and practice artificery and alchemy in the adventuring world. Return To Richbank When Alekim gained a good amount of experience on the seas, he grew homesick and decided to visit Richbank just in time for the Grant Tournament, where he could finally afford tickets and join the audience of the tournament legally. As the sabotage of the tournament took place and the main event was both started a day early and interrupted by Dante, who summoned a giant who started destroying the colosseum, Alekim ran outside but didn't take his eyes of the band of mercenaries who he witnessed kill the giant with magic weapons. Alekim approached the mercenaries and after giving them a token of appreciation for saving Richbank from destruction, requested them to join him on the high seas upon the Bonny Anne along with Rebecca Stormwind and the rest of the Bonny Anne crew. The Thousand Islands Personality Alekim is neutral to the forces of law as he witnessed wizards and other magic users being prejudiced against at the hands of the law. He is enthusiastic and excitable, as he lives out his fantasy of being an adventurer. Relationships Declith Flameng Alekim admires Declith's strength to the point of being mildly intimidated by him at all times. Nora "Sue" Underfoot Alekim has a great respect for Nora's fighting skills and eagerness to help people. Sanguis Luna Alekim admires Sanguis' skill and tries to encourage him to scout and disarm traps for the party. Personally, Alekim finds Sanguis to be a bit of a racist and doesn't care for that. Collins Whitebeard Very quickly did Alekim and Whitebeard become drinking buddies.